Xolbor
It was a summer day, when I logged into my favorite game, Roblox, I was looking for murder mystery when something else caught my eye. There was a game on the popular list that was unfamiliar, I was thinking about joining the game, yet before I did so I texted one of my friends named BatGaster87. I told him to join the game called ???, the game that I saw. DotEngineer019(me): Hey, I need you to join the game called, ???. BatGaster87: I cannot find it... Me: Search up murder mystery 2 and you'll find it! BatGaster87: Still can't find it. So I went alone and joined the game, when I joined I saw a terrified Robloxian with 0 health just staring at me, in Real Life, not my character. I couldn't move, so I turned away and I went to get a cup of water, when I came back the Robloxian was gone. I could finally move! I was stuck in first person, and then in the player list I saw somebody join, it was named, xoLBoR, he started chatting. xoLBoR: hEllO mY FRiEnd. Me: Who are you? xoLBoR: WhO knOwS?! I minimized the tab and I opened a new Roblox page, I searched up xoLBoR, only one player showed up. The name wasn't the one I searched up. It was... 066067702, weird, I thought. I started to think it was some kind of code, so I took out the zeros. So I searched up, 666772 in players, now 2 players showed up. One was Roblox and the other was... xoLBoR. I clicked on xoLBoR's profile and looked at his avatar. It had a terrified face and a healthbar with 0 health. The same one in the game! It was now that I figured out that the last number on 666772 was 2, like the 2 players. Creeped out I exited Roblox. 4 HOURS LATER I joined Roblox again, the tab didn't say, Home - Roblox... It said ???. xoLBoR. Distorted music played in the background, well, what was left of it. I tried to come up with a solution. But I couldn't, so all was there left to do is exit Roblox, and so I did. I created a new account, DotEngineer018, and to this day I still worry xoLBoR is after me. 1 YEAR LATER It has been 4 months since I opened Roblox now and I nearly forgot about xoLBoR. I opened a new tab and searched up Roblox. I started playing Roblox but when I tried to go on any games it would bring me to one particular game called, Arc originl. I joined the game and there was nothing. I was standing on a platform in the middle of nothing. I jumped off and died. When I respawned it crashed the game and brought me to my home screen my home screen had a different background. It was the number 666772. Then I remembered about xoLBor and shutdown my PC. I looked away from the computer and when I looked back there was a robloxian hand trying to reach for me, I screamed and turned my computer back on. I got all brave and, went on Roblox again. Everything was normal except for the fact that my name changed to DotEngineer019. THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO, NOW I’M 11 AND I CREATED A NEW PROFILE CALLED, CreepBlox09 AND EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL. BUT I STILL THINK MY OLD ROOM IS HAUNTED, BY xoLBoR. ONE YEAR LATER I walk in my old room and turn on my old computer. I start to play Roblox but when I click on the game the computer turns off. I sigh and throw the computer in the trash and hope for the best. ONE DAY LATER I turn on the TV and hear on the news that the people who picked up the garbage with the computer in it died of an unknown mystery. When I heard that I got a bit freaked out but then I threw myself on the bed and went to sleep THE NEXT DAY I couldn’t remember anything about xoLBoR. And that was good. But I do remember being scared about something and now I find it hard to sleep. Still thinking who ever I was scared of is still hunting for me.